That Damn Grape
by Ducks R Evil
Summary: It's Colonello's birthday and he wants a special something from a special someone. More specifically, a certain ahoushi. Rated T for the kisses...? ,Written By Eclipsed Flower 56L, RL


That Damn Grape

Written By Eclipsed Flower

Summary: It's Colonello's birthday and he wants a special something from a special someone. More specifically, a certain _ahoushi_.

Pairing: 56L and a little RL!

Rated: T (for the kisses...?)

A/N: don't you think this pairing is cute? Oh, and if you don't like yaoi, don't read it! :D

This was beta-ed (sort of...) by Ducks r Evil!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, including the grape!

That Damn Grape

Lambo reached for another grape, pulling it off its branch and popped it into his mouth. He closed his eyes, savouring the taste and chewed slowly before swallowing.

As he reached out for another one, he noticed that there were only two left. Pouting a little, he grabbed the second last one and admired the glistening black skin of it and trying to prolong the action, he raised it up to his lips.

Just as he was about to slip it into his mouth he heard pounding outside the room. He froze and glanced towards the door uncertainly from his perch on the couch.

The pounding sound increased and Lambo could distinguish them as boots. Heavy, military boots.

Lambo flinched as the door was slammed open to reveal-

'C-colonello? What are you doing here?' He gasped out, stuttering. What was he doing here? Even Lambo wasn't supposed to be there, really. It was Reborn's apartment and although he had been...'invited' there before, he wasn't sure he was supposed to be there. He was waiting for Reborn to return from a mission. He was due back any time.

But Colonello obviously wasn't supposed to be there. What with their long-standing rivalry and all.

'Do I have something on my face? Aside from my dastardly good looks, kora!'

Realizing that he had been staring at Colonello's face, Lambo blushed and quickly averted his, looking at anything but him. His eyes wandered over the sparse apartment but felt an uncomfortable hot gaze on him.

'W-what?'

'It's my birthday today, kora!'

Lambo stared at Colonello uncertainly at the sudden outburst.

'Happy birthday...?'

Colonello put his hands on his hips and stalked over to Lambo, leaning over him intimidatingly.

'That's not enough, kora'

'Eh?'

Uncomfortable under his scrutiny, Lambo looked for a distraction and found one conveniently placed in his hand.

His grape! Lambo quickly placed in his mouth and rolled it around in his mouth in ecstasy.

'I want a present, kora!'

'Nnn...' Lambo ignored him, savouring the grape in his mouth before he would chew it.

'Since I'm hot, and you're hot, we should make out, kora!'

Lambo choked on his grape and bit it open, juices squirting everywhere.

'W-w-what?'

Colonello smirked.

'A kiss, kora,' he repeated seductively and leaned closer.

Lambo's mouth gaped and it opened and closed, wordlessly.

Taking advantage of Lambo's speechlessness, Colonello leaned over him and captured his soft lips in his own. Still frozen in shock, Lambo didn't react when a tongue lapped gently on his bottom lip and entered without any objections.

After a moment, Colonello wrapped his tongue his half-eaten grape.

A moment later the warmth enveloping his mouth disappeared and Lambo shivered. Then he glanced up at the ex-COMSUBIN and fought a rising blush. Noticing his stolen grape in Colonello's mouth and started to splutter indignantly.

'W-w-w-w-w-what the heck was that for? And that's my grape!'

Colonello merely smugly smirked at him and starting chewing on his grape, infuriating him even more.

'Y-you!' Lambo pointed at him accusingly.

'Me,' he confirmed.

'My-my grape!'

'Nope, now it's mine, kora!'

Lambo gestured wildly in exasperation before sighing and letting it go. He still had another grape left after all. He glanced over at the fruit bowl hopefully only to find that it was empty apart from the grape twig.

He frowned and turned to face Colonello only to find his last grape in his hands.

Lambo blinked for a few moments, uncomprehending.

'You grape thief!' he leapt from his seat and attempted to attack the military soldier, but it was useless.

Colonello's smirk widened further and merely grabbed Lambo's wrist, holding him in place. Outraged, Lambo attempted to fight back, but Colonello was too strong.

He eventually tired and started to pant a little and resorted to moving his mouth in the direction of the grape which was still in Colonello's right hand.

Growling irritably at his failed attempts, Lambo glared up at Colonello.

'Give it back!'

'Okay, kora...'

'Really?' Lambo's eyes grew hopeful.

'But only if...'

He grew confused and slightly suspicious when Colonello moved one of his hands to his left hand, the one without the grape.

Colonello then proceeded to pop Lambo's grape in his mouth.

'...you're willing to kiss me to get it, kora!'

Lambo watched sorrowfully as the grape disappeared from view as Colonello's mouth stretched into a malicious grin.

'B-b-but, but, but...'

That was his last grape!

Colonello just waited patiently and stared intensely at his face.

Lambo's face twisted in indecision as he considered his options. There were only two.

Kiss Colonello for the grape and get to eat it, or not kiss Colonello and be forced to watch him eat his last grape in front of him.

The grape seemed very attractive.

Why wasn't there a third option?

Lambo could almost see it in Colonello's mouth, near his teeth, just waiting to be bitten down on and all the tantalizing juices ready to spill on a waiting tongue that was not his.

Not his.

Lambo nibbled on his lip and decided that the grape was worth it.

He lunged forward and crashed his lips into Colonello's. The man seemed a little taken aback at his ferocity but melted in the kiss.

When Lambo nibbled at his bottom lip and Colonello obligingly let him enter.

His tongue hesitated at the opening before plunging in-it was for the grape, he reassured himself as he mapped out the outer part of the warm cavern, searching for his precious grape.

Yet he didn't find it. A little irritated at the fact that Colonello seemed to be hiding his grape from him, he only hesitated for a moment before diving in deeper.

By then, Colonello had let go of his arms and his warm, calloused hands gripped Lambo's waist, urging him on. Lambo brought his hands up around Colonello's face and tipped his head back for more access.

Colonello let him, as if willing to be dominated.

Lambo's tongue felt something soft, expecting it to be his grape, only to find it was a hot muscle. Colonello's tongue.

Gasping into his mouth a little, their tongues swirled in a furious dance-Lambo trying to escape its grasp while Colonello held him in place, unwilling to let him go.

A reluctant moan escaped Lambo, muffled in the mouth.

As their tongues danced in a tangle of sweet sensation, Lambo tilted his head to the side, just enough to slightly free himself from Colonello's grasp. The moment he was free, he felt the slippery skin of the grape and triumphantly, his tongue curled around the fruit, about to pull it out, only to hear the click of the safety catch of a gun being unlocked.

Both Colonello and Lambo froze.

They had been so absorbed in the kiss that they hadn't noticed Reborn entering the apartment.

Only then did Lambo remember that they were kissing in Reborn's apartment.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed a dark shadow approaching.

It seemed that Colonello had also noticed it and instead of stopping, he continued and deepened the kiss. Angling it so that he was penetrating Lambo's mouth instead, his tongue slipped in. He guided

Lambo's unresponsive tongue back into his own mouth along with the grape.

He let his tongue wander in the Lambo's mouth, exploring every nick and corner. Lambo tried to fight back, pulling at Colonello's silky blonde locks and struggling.

Yet it was futile as Colonello held him in place until a wanton moan unwillingly escaped his lips and into the other man's mouth, vibrating inside.

He went weak-kneed from the kiss but Colonello prevented him from falling with his hands still on his hips.

Just as one of Colonello's hands began to wander away from his tight grip on his waist, he was pulled away rather violently away from him like a ragdoll.

Lambo let out a gasp at the sudden seperation, and brought quivering fingers up to his bruised mouth. He was plonked on the couch and Lambo came to his senses.

'R-r-reborn!' He was beginning to sound like Tsuna did when he was young, what with all the stuttering.

He had forgotten about Reborn and he didn't like to be ignored.

The flushing of his face had yet to cool and Lambo looked up to find a smirking Colonello and pissed Reborn.

Looking satisfied, Colonello aimed his smirk at Reborn..

His silence spoke more than words and Reborn aimed his gun at Colonello right after snarling a quick 'stupid cow' at Lambo.

Lambo shivered as Colonello turned to him, blowing him a kiss and a parting, 'Enjoy the grape, and wish me luck for my birthday, kora!' before dashing to the door, escaping and slammed the door shut behind him.

If Lambo's face could grow any redder, it would have.

'Che.'

Lambo visibly flinched as he turned to face a furious Reborn. What was Reborn going to do to him? And why hadn't he chased after Colonello?

A sadistic smirk graced Reborn's face as he removed his fedora, freeing his spiky hair and placed it on the clear glass coffee table next to the couch along with his gun.

On the couch, Lambo backed away from him nervously.

Reborn's sadistic smile grew even darker.

'I'm going to have to punish you, stupid cow.'

Lambo swallowed nervously and squeezed his eyes shut as Reborn leaned forward and mashed their lips together. It lasted for around two seconds, and when Lambo opened his eyes again, he stared mournfully at the prize that Reborn held in his lips.

His grape.

Lambo watched on, devastated when Reborn's teeth crashed down on it.

It just wasn't fair.

56LR

Outside the apartment complex, in a place, far, far away from it a certain blonde haired Arcobaleno licked his lips in satisfaction.

A/N: yay! Finished it in time for Colonello's birthday! In the end, icouldnt' help but add a little RL. Sort of made a running joke about poor Lambo's grape, though...

Please review and tell me what you thought! Please, please, please! Boost my ego (which is admittedly quite small!)

And anybody else like this pairing...?


End file.
